


A Tale of Two Curses

by writer_in_training_wheels



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of various forms of abuse/neglect, Original Character(s), original stories - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_training_wheels/pseuds/writer_in_training_wheels
Summary: A story that takes place in a world, so comparable yet so unusual from our own. In this story, we follow a girl who meets some... fascinating individuals.





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, before humans ever existed, there lived only nine Curses. All were close in relationship, and could not live without one another. They roamed through the empty cosmos. Each were equal in power, able to do anything they wanted! 

One fateful day, the nine Curses decided to use their abilities and make something in these dark cosmos. First, they made the sun and stars, figured they could give themselves something to look at while they work. Next, they began making the galaxies and planets. 

It’s said that they favored our galaxy for an unknown reason, none know why. As they worked on the planets, they decided to see which world had the most potential for all the entities to work and make it a paradise where they could all simply relax. While they were crafting what would reside on the planet, the nine bodies came to the realization of something. While they were all equal in power, they realized that each entity seemed to favor one ability over the others. 

-The White Curses with black eyes had a knack for inspiring others to try different things.  
-The Red Curses with green eyes loved to make these balls of power that would later be called souls.  
-The Orange Curses with indigo eyes favored making emotions for the balls of energy that Red made.  
-The Yellow Curses with purple eyes liked making little activities that everything/one could play.  
-The Green Curses with red eyes preferred to make nature more than anything, loving the shade the leaves would cast  
-The Blue Curses with reddish-orange enjoyed making water, and willing the planet with different types of the liquid!  
-The Indigo Curses with orange eyes thrived on discovering new details about the world, it was exhilarating to them!  
-The Purple Curses with yellow eyes noticed that they liked to make substances with the various items, even though they did not require it, it was still exciting and fun!  
-The Black Curses with white eyes realized that they liked helping the red and orange being. Helping the balls of power tell right from wrong, what they should or shouldn’t do.

Then one day, the creatures that were made started to riot against the nine entities. Saying ‘we don’t need your help’ and ‘go away no one wants you guys around anymore’. So the nine Creators went away and into hiding, changing their forms into the creatures that turned their back on them. Wanting to see how long their creations will last without their assistance. To their surprise, they’ve lasted for over 50,000 years. 

However, within the last decade or two, their creations have turned to these new ‘Gods’ for help. They beg for solutions for their rising problems, such as climate control and world hunger. While these are rising challenges, that doesn’t mean that the Curses should help. They don’t have to help, after all, it wasn’t them that turned their back on their creators. Regrettably, the nine agreed to help revive the dying planet and turn it back into their paradise that they all cherished.

While trying to repair their world, the Black and White Curses got an idea. If they got ‘captured’ by the humans, that would allow them to study even the most corrupt humans up close and personal. Hopefully, get to the route of the problem as well!

Sadly this was just the begin of the end.

Aurora Isa Mizuky is an easily intimidated ten-year-old-girl, with her mismatched eyes, she tries to see the good in everyone around her. Her long unkempt black hair generally conceals her face, and her frail body is covered a majority of the time. She has an incredibly soft voice, barely being above a whisper most of the time. She dislikes any attention drawn towards her. She’d rather cling to the wall then be the center of everyone's attention. 

Felix Eric Mizuky is Aurora’s identical twin brother; however, they’re polar opposites in personality. He’s friendlier and more outspoken, it‘s scarce to see him without a smile! He loves any attention given to him, he has a lot of energy to get even through the darkest of days. His short wavy black hair is normally pulled back, save for some chunks of hair near his face. He’d never say it, but he’s always looking out for his twin sister. He's terrified that if he looks away for too long, then something terrible will happen to her.

Ann Elizabeth Mizuky is Aurora and Felix’s older sister, she’s a stable balance between the twins- outgoing yet quiet. She generally has a straight face, that typically makes everyone too scared to approach her. While studying to be a doctor, specifically an Obstetrician-gynecologist. A doctor who specializes in the care of women and their reproductive health. With her short wavy blond hair, her face supports a pair of glasses that help with reading. She doesn’t live with her family; instead, she lives on campus at her university.

Charity Amelia Mizuky is the kids’ mother, at the age of forty-three, she’s extremely adventurous and loves to have fun. While Ann may take her appearance, Felix definitely got her personality. She sadly can’t spend as much time with her children as she would like, as she is a well-known and wanted actress with a heavy workload. With her long blond hair, sky blue eyes and hour-glass body, she's wanted continuously for various movies or shows. Thankfully, the actress has everything worked out so that her family can be visited at the very least twice a week. Fortunately, during major holidays, she gets to see her family for the whole week of that holiday!

Albert Charles Mizuky is the kids’ forty-six-year-old father, he’s extraordinarily severe and hardly really smiles. While the twins took his appearance, Ann got the most of his personality. In the sense of being hard-working and studious. He willingly spends most of his time at a laboratory that he supervises. He’s never really home, except when Charity or Ann is home, giving off the illusion that he’s an excellent father to his wife and eldest daughter. That he loves and cares for his two other children as much, he loves and cares for Ann, when she was growing up. While this may be the case for Felix, it's definitely the opposite for Aurora.

Now with all our character's explained, we can start our story. It was a late, chilly November day, the third to be specific. Charity and Ann were visiting, seeing as it was the weekend and everyone was enjoying themselves. Charity is currently talking with Albert, who was doing some paperwork, while the children were watching TV in the living room.

“It may just be me, but I noticed that Aurora has been extremely quiet as of lately.” Charity remaked as she took a sip of her raspberry tea, Albert hummed in response, not looking up from some papers that were from work. “Did something happen recently?”

“Not that I know of sweetie,” Albert said, scribbling something down on his notepad. Charity looked at where her kids sitting in silent contemplation.

“Maybe, something happened, and she doesn’t know how to speak about it.” Charity muttered to herself, Albert shrugged in response, crossing something out with his pen on the notepad. ‘I wonder if there’s something we can do to get her to talk again…’ Charity thought in silence before gasping as she got an idea. “I know! Why don’t you take her to work with you tomorrow? I know you and her a really close, so I’m sure she’d love to see where her father works!” Charity spoke with joy and enthusiasm, Albert spat his water out and coughed, he looked at his wife in disbelief.

“With all due respect honey, I don’t think my lab is the safest place for Aurora. You know how clumsy she is.” Albert attempted to reason with his wife about the preposterous idea.

When Charity and Ann would come by and visit, they’d notice that Aurora would have large amounts of bruises on her rarely seen skin. So naturally, they questioned it, the answer they got was a simple ‘she tripped and hurt herself. Thus starting the false idea that Aurora is a bit of a clutz. This lead to more lies being told to Charity and Ann when they visit. It’s merely the easiest way to explain all the massive amounts of cuts and bruises on her body. Sadly that’s not the full truth, after all, no human is that clumsy, right?

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if she just stayed here!” Albert said, trying to change his wife’s mind.

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll be fine, just keep an eye on her!” Charity explained like it was nothing major, Albert sighed and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, she can come with me tomorrow,” Charity smiled and kissed Albert on the cheek.

“Thank you, sweetie! I’m sure she’ll love it! I’ll go tell her the news!” Charity got up from the dining room table and went into the living room where the children were watching a show where the host goes to various failing restaurants and tries to help them get back on their feet.

“Oh, come on! Is the manager really that idiotic?” Ann exclaimed in shock, then proceeded to groan. The manager in this episode was blaming the host, saying it was the host’s fault! “He didn’t even do anything! Come on, man! Don’t be an idiot!” Ann exclaimed once more, Felix and Aurora nodded in agreement.

“Exactly, he should just walk out! They aren’t giving him the respect he deserves!” Felix stated, grunting softly as he forced the brush through Aurora’s knotted hair. “Sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you there.” Aurora shook her head, gently adjusting her position in front of Felix, so she was more comfortable.

“But we don’t want another… what was it called… something baking company… you know what I mean!” Ann said with a shrug, Felix and Aurora nodded in silence, not remembering the name of the restaurant but knew what their sister was talking about.

“You three really like this show, don’t you?” Charity asked, leaning on the back of the couch, causing the three to look up at her.

“Well yeah! It’s interesting to see how the host helps the restaurant in the end.” Felix exclaimed with joy, causing the three females to giggle. Felix smiled softly when Aurora giggled, being a rare sight to see.

“Well I’m sorry to say this, but Aurora will be going to the laboratory with your father tomorrow!” Charity smiled, but Aurora seemed to grow pale, as the words processed in her head.

“Wh-what…?” Aurora asked with slight fear in her soft voice, she soon felt a firm hand grip her shoulder, causing the ten-year-old to flinch and look at who was gripping her shoulder.

“Your loving mother thinks it would be a good experience for you. Maybe see if you take a liking to science.” Albert spoke with an impressively fake smile, said fear down Aurora’s spine “But I’ll need you to stay close when we’re at the lab, we all know how clumsy you are.” Aurora nodded and gulped, “why don’t we go ahead and go to bed, we have to leave early for the laboratory in the morning. Especially if we want to beat traffic, why don’t we leave around five in the morning.” 

Aurora nods quickly and gets up from her seat, saying ‘goodnight’ to everyone and running upstairs to her room. Quickly closing the door, as if to hide something from someone.

In her room, Aurora had a small single bed with torn purple sheets and bedding. Next to the bed was a broken nightstand that had an alarm clock and lamp on it. The lampshade had star-shaped holes in it, so when it was on, it would illuminate the room with stars. Sadly the lamp is never on for long because of the dying light bulb. 

The small number of clothes she does own are the definition of well worn. Her room has barely anything in it: the bed is old and should really be in the trash, her shelves are falling apart, on the shelves were countless school textbooks, ranging from pre-k to highschool. Her dresser’s drawers were broken and sometimes wouldn’t open or close, on top of that, several parts of the room were stained by blood or other bodily fluids. 

To the left of her room was a door that led to a broken bathroom, the toilet and sink don’t work. The shower’s hot water option doesn’t work properly so she can only take cold showers. The towel she uses to dry herself after her showers is a dirty, small hand towel. The mirror that sits above her sink is broken with many glass shards scattered about. There wasn’t much else that was worthy to note. With what little she had, she knew she should be grateful. She went to the broken wardrobe and pulled out her far too small pajamas. 

Aurora knows she’s being mistreated, abused, and neglected. However, she would never dare to speak up about it! Her father said that if she were to complain about anything that he was so kind enough to let her have, that he won’t hesitate to take whatever else she may have. She’d tell her mother or sister, but her father said that if she even thought about doing that. He’ll lock her in her room and tell a lie of her running away. He said that her mom and sister wouldn’t even send out a search party for her. That they’d be grateful on having one less mouth to feed in their household.

Aurora will admit she’s happy with all that was given to her: a roof over her head, clothes on her back, and food to eat. She can’t help but feel… unwanted at times. Yes, you could argue that she has many things to be grateful for, which of course, she is. However, if you look at her brother and sister, they seem to get more love from their parents, then she does. While their mother, Charity, does her best to give as much love to Aurora as much as Ann and Felix, which she does, Albert is a different case. 

Albert never gives Aurora that much attention, and if he does, it’s not the kind one would expect. He treats Aurora like an unwanted pet, yelling at her for making even the slightest mistake. Excluding her from most activities when her mom and sister aren’t looking. Sometimes even going as far as to not feed her for a couple of days. 

While it doesn’t justify everything that he’s done, Albert came from a poor income family so, at a young age, he needed to know what he wanted to do with his life so he could make some money as well. While things have changed, he’s determined to make his kids go through the same experience, he says that it helps one mature and that if you have a moment to yourself, then that's a moment to think and work towards your future. 

So naturally, he would project this lifestyle onto his children! While Ann and Felix were able to get around this, Ann stated that she wants to be an Obstetrician-gynecologist and Felix wants to be a stand-up comedian. Aurora, regrettably, has no idea what she wanted to be when she grows up, which Albert despises.

Albert seems to go out of his way to degrade Aurora at any given chance. Albert has told her time and time again, that if it weren’t for his generosity, then she would be dead. He continually reminds her that her mom and sister hate her, and if it were up to them, Aurora wouldn’t have the luxuries of her own room, and that they would have Aurora sleep outside in a makeshift dog house. She genuinely believes that her mother and sister despise her, that she is simply a burden to everyone around her. 

Thankfully, that’s not the case with her brother, since the abuse first started, Felix has done anything and everything he can to help his sister. He allows her to sleep with him and bathe in his bathroom. He does his best to hide or sneak food to Aurora as often as he can. He constantly asks his sister if there’s anything he can do to help, but every time it’s only, ‘just help me hide the wounds.’ 

Felix is the only person that Aurora ever talks or smiles too, as of late. She can’t bring herself to react too much around anyone else, she’s too scared that if she does something, then she’ll get in trouble. 

Felix has suggested that they tell their mom and sister about what’s been happening behind closed doors. However, Aurora is scared that if Albert finds out that they told on him then, the punishments will get worse and that he would start hurting Felix too! She can’t bear to chance the idea of that and convinced Felix to keep it all a secret. Much to his displeasure, and with regret in his voice, he promised Aurora not to speak a word of their situation, unless he genuinely felt it was life or death.

As Aurora put on her torn footie pajamas, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Aurora went over to the door and peeked out to see who was on the other side. She was always told that if her mother or sister were on the other side, then she needed to step out of her room to gree them. They should never see how much of a mess Aurora’s room is, it’s a horrible example of how well she’s treated. When she opened the door, she was relieved to see Felix on the other side holding two buns of bread.

“Hey, I don’t remember if you ate earlier or not so I brought up some bread, mind if I come in?” Aurora smiled and stepped aside to let Felix in, who happily entered the room and sat on the rickety old bed. Aurora trailed behind and sat next to him, gently taking one of the pieces of bread from his hands.

“Thank you, Felix, I don’t think I ate today!” Felix smiled as Aurora wolfed down the bun, then handed her the second one, making his sister perk up in shock.

“Here, you can have the other one! I’m not that hungry.”

“But… Bread buns are your favorite! That wouldn’t be fair to you!” Aurora stated in her usually soft voice, Felix hummed then got an idea. He took the bread and ripped it in half, giving Aurora the bigger piece.

“There we go, now both of us can have some more bread!” Felix said with a big smile, causing Aurora to smile in return.

“Thanks, Felix, you’re the best brother I could ask for.” Aurora gently took her piece of bread and slowly began to eat it, while Felix did the same.

“I’m sorry you have to sleep in here tonight, but there’s no way you could sleep in my room and not get in trouble.” Aurora hummed in acknowledgment to the comment. 

Seeing as the two were homeschooled (hence the textbooks from earlier), they could wake up at any time and get their work done in an hour. Then they’d have the rest of the day to themselves! Especially since most of the day, it was just the two of them. Ann visited every weekend, and their mom visited one weekend every month! But since their dad is going to go out of his way to make sure Aurora is awake and getting ready tomorrow, Aurora won’t be able to sleep comfortably.

“It's okay, it’s not your fault. I just have to be careful is all. Don’t want to cause any trouble for dad… you know?” Felix nodded and got up, giving Aurora a hug. Being careful not to hit any of her bruises.

“Sleep well Aurora and good luck.” Aurora hugged back with a nod.

“Thanks, Felix, sleep well!” Felix nodded and left Aurora’s room. The young girl sighed and got under the light covers, that barely held any warmth on this cold evening. Reaching over to her alarm clock, showing the current time of 8:37. She set the alarm for four o’clock in the morning, an hour should be plenty of time for her to shower and get dressed before five. Getting as comfortable as she could, Aurora closed her eyes in hopes to quickly fall asleep.


	2. Dad's job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora goes to her father's job, then meets some... interesting entities.

A sudden loud beeping woke Aurora up from her slumber, groaning she reached over and turned it off. Sitting up and stretching, she got out of bed with a groaned. Aurora’s back was killing her, she really disliked her bed. The old springs would always dig into her back, no matter what position she laid in. She turned on her lamp, bathing the room in a dull light! 

She walked over to the broken dresser and started pulling out the clothes she was going to wear for that day. Nothing too noteworthy just a t-shirt, underwear and jeans. With her clothing in hand, she went to her bathroom and turned on the lights than the shower. 

After her cold shower, she got out and started to pat herself down with the small hand towel, drying off as best as she could. Aurora got dressed and went back to her dresser to go pull out socks. Once both were on, she put on her shoes and grabbed her favorite purple hoodie then proceeded to make her way downstairs. She was surprised at the sight and smell that greeted her once she made it down the stairs. 

Her mother was in the kitchen, making breakfast, easily enough for five people. Aurora quickly put on her sweatshirt, that way her bruised and scarred arms would raise any questions. As Aurora went to go sit at the dining room table and wait for her father, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back up the stairs. Aurora was all too familiar with the hand that gripped her shoulders painfully tight. When she was forced to turn around, she was greeted by her father’s angered expression.

“Just so you know, I don’t want you to come with me at all. The only reason I’m letting you even step a foot into my lab is that it’ll make your mother happy and that's it, period! Got it?” Albert said in a hushed but angered voice, Aurora quickly nodded her head. Albert’s grip tightened on Aurora’s arms as he growled.

“I said ‘Got. It?’” Aurora let out a meek and timid ‘yes’ before Albert finally let her go but didn’t leave before making one more side comment. “By the way, nice job on not looking like complete and utter garbage. However, I still can’t believe that your mother, the goddess that she is, gave birth to a hideous monster such as yourself.” he then walked down the stairs to greet his wife. 

Aurora lowered her head in shame, standing in the hallway for a moment, her mind replaying the scene in her head. While it was a familiar scene to Aurora, that doesn’t mean she’ll ever be used to it! Aurora gently rubbed her arms, that’s gotta be a couple of new bruises, joy… all the more reason to wear long sleeves in their warm house. As she went downstairs, she wasn’t aware of the shocked, sky blue eyes that watched the entire event unfold in front of them.

Aurora silently walked to the dining room, taking her seat and sitting quietly. Charity walked in and jumped at the sight of her youngest daughter seated at the table.

“Ah, good morning Aurora, did you sleep well, sweetheart?” Charity said with a bright smile on her face. Aurora nodded her head, not daring to raise her head, having learned from her father that such hideous eyes don’t deserve to look at such a stunning woman. “Well, I’m sure you’re hungry! I made sure to make plenty! I’ll go fix a plate for you, okay?” Aurora nodded, saying a soft ‘thank you’ to her mother. While she didn’t see it, her mother stood next to her for a minute, waiting to see if her daughter would say anything. 

When nothing was said, Charity turned and walked back to the kitchen. After a bit, Albert walked in with a cup of coffee and plate in hand, taking a seat at the head of the table. Soon Charity came walking in with two plates and two glasses of water. She set a plate and cup in front of Aurora

“There we go! Eat up, sweet-pea!” With a nod, Aurora began eating the food in front of her. Doing her best to resist the temptation to shove the food into her starving mouth. Charity and Albert spoke to each other while they ate. She had learned long ago, that she should never disrupt the adults if their talking. So Aurora finished eating and took her plate and glass to the kitchen to start cleaning them.

Suddenly Charity perked up, “Oh! I nearly forgot, hold on!” Charity got up and went to the living room and came into the kitchen. When Aurora glanced over, she noticed her mother was walking over to her. She knelt to the ground and handed something to Aurora. Aurora looked at it through the strands of her dark hair. It looked like a small bag. It was a dark shade of purple with little stars scattered about the bag.

“Here you go, Aurora! I’ve been meaning to give this to you for some time now, but it never felt right.” Charity brushed Aurora’s hair out of the way, gaining a shocked look from the little girl. Charity smiled at the sight at Aurora, “maybe I should get you some hair clips, I miss seeing your lovely eyes.” 

Aurora’s widen even more in surprise, however, before much else could be done, Albert came storming into the kitchen. 

Aurora’s widen even more in surprise, however, before much else could be done, Albert came storming into the kitchen. 

“I lost track of time, we need to head out, that way we can get to the lab on time!” Albert grabbed Aurora’s hand and speed-walked out of the house and to the car. Charity jogged out, just as Aurora and Albert were getting into the car.

“Take this bag with you, sweetie, have fun you two, and stay safe!” Charity said, waving the two off as they buckled up and drove off. As they drove in silence, Aurora held her new bag close to her with a soft smile on her face. During the silent car ride, Aurora noticed that there were items in her bag, but she didn’t know what it was. After about thirty-seven minutes or so, the duo arrived at Albert’s lab. As they got out, Albert finally spoke up, glancing to Aurora as they walked into the building.

“I want you to stay out of everyone’s way, don’t talk to them unless they speak with you first. Everyone has a reason for being in this building, not you, understand?” Albert asked as the two entered the facility, Aurora let out a soft ‘yes sir’. “Also cover your eyes, no one wants to see them.” Aurora jumped and did as she was told, hiding her eyes with her hair. 

She was guided to a chair in the ‘Break room’ while Albert went to his office. Aurora waited till the coast was clear, she opened the shoulder bag her mom gave her. Inside was a notebook, some mechanical pencils, a packet of color pencils, and a picture. Aurora took out the photo and smiled. This picture was taken on her and Felix’s 9th birthday, the last time she and her family were all ‘happy’ together.

Aurora pulled out and opened her new notebook, taking out a mechanical pencil and started to draw. She liked drawing, it helped to calm her nerves whenever she was scared, angry, or panicking. It also helps her to scribble out whatever is on her mind.

Around two hours or so, Aurora began to hear something… it sounded like singing! Aurora slowly put her stuff away and started to follow the soothing melody, it led her to a dim hall with only one door on the left. The door had a window next to it, so Aurora looked through it and into the room.

Through the window was a dark room, Aurora could make out two tubes that had two blobs in it. There was light coming from the containers, various buttons, and screens on the machines. In the tanks, the two blobs had a distinct contrast from everything else in the room. One blob was as black as midnight, while the other blob was as white as a blank canvas. As Aurora took in the two blobs she realized that the black blob had weird little wisps coming out of it, it seemed to follow it’s movement! While the white blob seemed to glow as if it was a light source by itself. While observing the various features of the blobs, Aurora realized that the melody was coming from inside the locked room! Was it the blobs, were they the ones singing?

Aurora looked at the locked door and thought to herself. If she somehow opened the door, would she get in trouble? 

‘I better not, dad said that everything is here for a reason and I’m not supposed to be here.’ Aurora looked at the blobs then got an idea, ‘What if I just sat down right here! Then I wouldn’t be bothering anything, I’d get to listen to the lovely singing, and dad won’t get mad at me for being a nuisance!’ With that thought in mind, Aurora turned around and sat on the lab floor and pulled out her stuff again. Even though her light source was limited, she got to listen to some beautiful singing while she drew.

While she was drawing, she didn’t realize that the singing was getting louder, and the light around her was getting better. She’d sometimes look to her right to check if anybody would walk by but quickly went back to drawing when the coast was clear.

She held the notebook out in front of her with a sigh, ‘no that doesn’t look right! What am I doing wrong?’ She thought, her face shifting in concern and confusion.

“Well, for starters, you have the muzzle wrong, rabbits have a bit of an oval muzzle, not square like a dog's’.” A smooth voice said with an informative tone.

Tilting her head, Aurora raised an eyebrow then gasped, ‘oh I see it now!’ She pulled the pencil back, about to flip it around so she could erase the mistake. However, she froze before she could flip the pencil around, her eyes went wide at the realization that she wasn’t the one to point out her mistake. Glancing around, Aurora realized that it was definitely brighter around her and that the singing had stopped. 

“Is everything okay?” An airy voice said a voice that sounded like the one who was singing earlier.

Aurora gulped, not daring to say a word, slowly closed her notebook and put her stuff back into her bag. Making sure to move as little as possible, she looked around as much as she could, trying to find the source of the two voices. When she wasn’t able to find them, she decided to get up. Now seemed like a good time to get out of the dim hallway and back to the break room.

“Nice job, Black! You scared the poor girl!” The airy voice chimed in again. Was the voice… coming from above her?

“Did not! If anything, I think you scared her! She started packing up as soon as you started talking!” The smooth voice interjected, obviously offended.

Taking this time, Aurora scooted to the left, not willing to get up in front of the window. She had a gut feeling that’s where the voices were coming from. Then slowly got up and started to quietly walk away, right as she walked in front of the locked door, the arguing stopped, causing Aurora to freeze.

The door opened, and using her peripheral vision, Aurora looked through the doorway to see two things that probably shouldn't be there.

Standing in the doorway, were two tall humanoid beings, one was completely black, and the other was completely white.

The only things that stood out on the two humanoids were the fact that their ‘eyes’ and ‘mouth’ were giving Aurora patient smile.

“Now now young one,” The black humanoid’s white mouth moved as the smoothe voice from before reached Aurora’s ears. “There’s no need to be scared, we promise we’re not going to bring any harm to you. Why don’t you come in and we can have a chat.” The two entities moved to the side, give Aurora access to the room.

Aurora shook her head and took a step back, not daring to speak a word. The two being frowned slightly at this, they opted to kneel down to Aurora’s level. 

“What troubles you, young one? Is there something that stops you from coming in here?” The White being asked, their black mouth moving as the airy voice from before reached her ears.

‘I don’t want to get in trouble, I don’t want to get hurt, and I don’t know if you two are going to tell father on me.’ Came the instant response in Aurora’s head but, ultimately, she decided to shake her head. The humanoids’ ‘eyes’ seemed to widen, then smiled softly once more.

“You won’t get in trouble for talking with us, you definitely won’t get hurt, and we promise not to tell you, father.” The two entities said with a smile. 

Aurora gasped in surprise, she knows for a fact, she did not say that out loud! 

“And you are correct, you didn’t say that out loud, we simply read your thoughts.” The entities spoke once more, causing Aurora’s eyes to widen in shock. “We can tell you have questions, we can take you to a safer place to talk, but you must trust us and come into this room.”

Aurora stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, she glanced to the bright hallway that led back to the break room. A million things running through her head, before taking a deep breath and looked at the Curses. Who were waiting patiently for her response. She slowly nodded, and the Curses smiled and held out their hands to the young girl. She wasn’t sure how she could tell, seeing as the entities didn’t hold any light values, but before Arora knew it, her hands were in theirs, and she was being pulled into the darkroom.

Once she was completely inside, the doors closed and relocked themselves behind her, no backing out now. Still being guided by the strange entities, she realized that she was being pulled towards the containers in the middle of the room. When they got there, the Curses turned to Aurora with a smile.

“Now, here’s what we need you to do, can you come sit right here, in between the containers?” The Curses asked with a calm smile, Aurora nodded and did as she was told, leaning against the wall behind her and the containers. When she looked up at the Curses, they floated down to her level. “Excellent! Now we’re going to need you to close your eyes and count to ten in your head. Does that make sense?” Aurora nodded and closed her eyes, taking one last deep breath before starting to count.

‘One, two,’ Aurora felt a shiver go up to her spine, her senses on high alert. ‘Three,’ the smell of the room somehow began to change? The smell shifted from a laboratory full of chemicals to various flowers and the smell of rain. ‘Four, five, six,’ the sound began to change as well! Instead of the whirl the machine typically lets out, it now sounded like a rainstorm was right above her. ‘Seven, eight,’ she felt the wall and floor around her begin to change. It now gave off the sensation of sitting in the grass while leaning back on a tree. ‘Nine,’ Aurora smiled softly, the new changes of her surroundings quickly put her at ease. ‘Ten’

Aurora slowly opened her eyes, blurring a little but quickly coming into focus. Her jaw dropped at sight, surrounding her was a meadow with many beautiful flowers seemingly everywhere. There were trees a couple of meters away, giving off the vibe of being in the middle of a forest. While she didn’t notice it at first, it was, in fact, raining around her, but not on her. Looking up, she realized that she was covered by tree leaves. While it doesn’t look like anything special, this was a sight that she enjoyed. The rain always calms her down, one could say the rain holds sentimental value to her.

“I can understand why you like this kind of place,” A deep voice cut into Aurora’s train of thought, making the young girl jump in surprise. “I’ve heard it’s normal for the rain to calm people down.” Aurora looked to her right and was surprised at what greeted her vision. It looked like the Black Curse had taken on her form, leaning against the tree and looking around.

“I have to agree with Black on this one,” an airy voice followed. Aurora turned to her left and saw that the White Curse had taken the same form as the Black Curse had. “Definitely a nice place to escape the horrors of your world.” They continued, with a hum, taking in a deep ‘breathe’ through their ‘nose’.

‘Where are we though?’ Came the question in Aurora’s head, looking around some more.

“Would you believe us if we said, where somewhere that’s not Earth?” The White Curse said with a sigh, causing Aurora’s eyes to widen in shock.

‘What? But how! We were just in the laboratory. I thought you two couldn’t get out!’ Aurora thought in surprise, sitting up straight and off the tree. 

“Well that’s what you humans seem to believe, but no, we can leave at any time we want! We choose to stay because it’s the easiest way to study up close.” The Black Curse said then groaned, “however, we have to deal with constant boasting and degradation of the scientist. It’s one of the most annoying things on this planet now.”

“We only left for a couple of centuries! It’s shameful as to how they could ruin something over a period of time.” White said with a groan, “I mean come on! Some of them believe the planet is flat! How do some humans believe that! You’ve achieved space travel to your planet’s moon! There’s visible proof against that theory!”

‘Well, humans are pretty stupid, I guess, but we’re not all bad. I think…’ Aurora thought with a sigh, looking at the sky through the leaves. ‘But some humans are trying to make up for the mistakes we’ve made. Like deforestation, for example, many communities have started planting trees in places that used to be forests! While it won’t immediately fix the problem, but it’s a start.’ 

“Huh, good point, I guess we forgot there was more beyond the laboratory's walls. While we’ve only been here for a couple of months, it’s easy to forget there’s an outside to the stuffy building.” Black said with a chuckle, “though I must say, you seem to have a lot of knowledge under your belt. Why is that?”

A flash of Albert scolding Aurora appeared in her mind, telling her that she's a disgrace to the family for not knowing what she wants to do with her life. So he decided that Aurora would learn about the various professions until she decides what job she wants. ‘Oh, um… I read about it in a book.’ Aurora thought with a concerned look in her eyes… not that the Curses could see it.

The trio was silent listening to the rainfall; eventually, the Black Curse spoke up. “Aurora, is everything okay?”

Aurora turned to the Black Curse, confused ‘what do you mean- wait! How do you know my name! I never said my name!’ Aurora thought, her eyes widening in shock. Bringing her knees to her chest in fear. The Curses flew in front of her holding their hands up.

“Woah, Woah Aurora calm down! We learned it from Albert, he said it in that memory. He said that you were a disgrace.” White said slowly sitting in front of the girl, this only seemed to make her tense up even more than before. “We’re sorry, but if a memory is linked with a strong emotion, we end up seeing the memory as well.”

“You… You don’t think you're a disgrace, right?” Black asked, sitting as well. Aurora looked away, across the clearing and towards the woods.

‘Of course, I do, it’s all I’ve been told these last two years. That’s all dad ever says I am! I’m a disgrace! I’m a waste of space! I’m a horrible excuse for a daughter!’ Aurora’s eyes started to water, ‘I’m a hideous monster who should’ve never been brought into the world with the benefits of my generous family. I should at least know what I want to do with my life if they’ve been so kind as to care for me!’ Aurora tried to keep the tears from flowing like she usually does. However, it seemed harder than usual, ‘why is it so hard for me to not cry this time?’

A black hand filled her vision and grabbed her cheek and pulled her face to the two Curses. Both with obvious concern on their faces. White moved forward and pushed Aurora’s hair out of the way of Aurora’s face, Showing her teary face to them. “Because you’re telling someone else about your problem, a problem that’s been keeping you silent for far too long.” 

Aurora couldn’t pin the voice to either of the Curses, however, before she knew it. She was sobbing her eyes out. Gripping the two hands on her face, and soon enough, the two Curses that were holding her close. She cried for what felt like hours, her mind giving her multiple reasons as to why she should be crying from what happened that morning to the first time things began to get worse. Each being so vivid as if they just happened. The Curses remained silent, letting the young girl cry her damaged heart out.

Eventually, she cried so much that she simply couldn’t cry anymore. However, this didn’t mean the Curses would let the clinging girl go. Oh no, in fact, they held her tighter, and they stayed like this for what felt like hours. The rain kept pouring down on the unknown planet, far away from the world Aurora regretfully calls home.

Aurora took a deep breath and slowly pulled away, wiping her face with her sleeve. ‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t have cried that much.’ The hand began to pet her head, causing her to look at the Curses.

“You don’t need to apologize Aurora, you have no need to. You obviously need to let it out.” Black said with a soft smile, Aurora returned the smile.

“Why don’t we do something relaxing? The scientists never check in on us so she should have plenty of time to relax!” White said with a big smile, then gasped, clasping her hands together. “Can I braid your hair? It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to braid someone’s hair!” White begged, Aurora’s eyes widen in shock, turning to Black in confusion. Who simply shrugged their shoulders.

“Hey, if it wasn’t them asking, it was going to be me.” They said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Aurora smiled softly and turned back to the White Curse and nodded, who gasped in joy.

“Really! Yes! Sit right here!” White exclaimed pointing to a spot a bit in front of Aurora. She scooted into the spot as she was told, and crisscrossed her legs as White flew behind her.

Aurora felt White grasp her hair and felt the sensation of a brush going through her hair. ‘Is that a brush? How’d they get a brush?’

“Simple,” Black answered, gaining Aurora’s attention, “We can morph our bodies into anything we desire.” They held out their hand, and Aurora watched in awe as their hand began to change into different shapes and forms, right before her eyes.

‘That’s so cool! Have you guys always been able to do that?’ Aurora asked, looking up at Black with eyes full of curiosity.

“Yep, we don’t know why we’re able to do it, but we can,” Black said with a chuckle. 

‘Doesn’t mean it’s not cool! Can you change color? Like a chameleon?’ The young girl asked as Black hummed in thought and took in a deep breath then began to concentrate. Soon the Black Curse began to change, in a matter of minutes, their form had changed dramatically. The said Curse now looks identical to Aurora. ‘Woah! That’s so cool! Hold on… Didn’t you two say that you were trying to get closer to humans?’ 

The Black Curse nodded their head. “Yes, that way we can fix the damage that humans have caused to your home planet. Do you have an idea as to how we can do that?”

“If you do, then we’re all ears! I despise those scientists.” White said beginning to part Aurora’s hair.

‘This may be a bit obvious, but if you two can change your shape and color scheme. Then why don’t you two just take on a human-like form and go interact with different humans?’

The two Curses froze in place, they remained motionless for several minutes, making Aurora worry if she said something wrong. Eventually, the Black Curse put their face in their right hand with a groan. 

“How the hell did we not think of that?”

Aurora’s eyes widen in surprise, ‘wait. Did you two seriously not think of that?’

“No, we seriously didn’t think of that.” The White Curse said with a sigh of disappointment. At that simple remark, Aurora couldn’t help herself. She did something that she hadn’t done in what felt like years.

The small child snorted then burst out in laughter.


End file.
